Stupidness and Idiotness
by rainnie-chan
Summary: 3RD CHAPTER is up! FIRST FIC: stupidness really sucks. But why Mikan doesn't suck huh? AND why all the hot guys falls for her! wah! i'm jealous! oh well.. hope you read this sucking fanfic... hehe.. RANDOM CHAPTERS
1. smile you idiot

**Rainnie-chan: **a story of Gakuen Alice again by me!!! _(smiles)_

**Mikan: **isn't this great!!

**Hotaru:** no...

**Mikan:** yes it is!! We have a story again by a new author!!

**Hotaru:** y0u mean a new pathetic author...

**Rainnie-chan:** wah!! I'm not a pathetic author!! _(cries)_

**Natsume:** yes you are stupid...

**Rainnie-chan:** hey!! _(teary eyes)_

**Mikan:** stop that!!

**Hotaru: **_(releases her baka gun to Mikan) _stupid

**Mikan: **_(flies high up on the sky)_

**Everyone: **_(sweat dropped)_

**Rainnie-chan: **_(sweat dropped) _Mikan-chan!! Bad Hotaru...

**Hotaru**: _(shots a death glare to Rainnie-chan)_

**Rainnie-chan**: _(sweat dropped) _gomenasai!!!

**Mikan**: _(falls to the ground)_

**Natsume**: stupid

**Yuu**: before they kill each other... please...

**Youichi**: _(holds a board saying **"read **and** review"** with a cute eyes, and cute face) _

**-start of 1st chapter- **

**Chapter 1:**  
_Smile you idiot _

"HOTARUUUU!!!!!!!" the brunette shots her big smile and ran closer to hug her best friend who is doing something.

"Don't you ever come closer to me." the raven-haired girl said with a blank tone and shots Mikan with the newly-updated baka gun.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

3 shots to the poor brunette. The lass fly up high on the sky and twinkles like a little star. After some seconds, the brunette was pulled by the gravity that causes to fall to the hard solid ground of the campus, fast.

"I never thought using this after I updated it a few minutes ago." the genius inventor said with a blank emotionless face.

"Oh my, Mikan-chan!" Yuu ran towards Mikan and helped the lass to stand up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Yuu." The brunette smiles at her friend while she stands up then brushes her skirt and blouse.

"Why are you so mean to me Hotaru?!" the brunette asked her so-called best friend with teary eyes.

"Because you are an idiot."

Mikan controlled her tears from falling and bit her lower lip.

"I thought we are friends?" then ran away from the two with eyes filled with tears.

_"We are friends stupid..."_

"Won't you follow Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked the raven-haired girl worriedly

"No" was the only response Yuu got from Hotaru. The blackmailer queen walked away from Yuu and toward to the hallway keeping her updated baka gun in her pocket.

"Where are you going Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru just proceed walking and doesn't even bother to look back at Yuu while the illusionist sweat dropped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Hey, is that Mikan running toward us?" Ruka stopped walking and stared to the running lass.

"Tch" the raven-haired boy stop walking and continued reading his all time favorite manga comic book, then secretly glanced at Mikan. _"Crying again eh? little girl" _then back to his manga again.

When the crying brunette saw who is in front of her, "Ruka-pyon!" then ran fast and hugged Ruka tight.

Ruka was shocked. He blushes 30 shades of red then hugged Mikan back slowly. The raven-haired boy was shocked upon seeing the two hugging in front of his eyes. Then he stared at the two, jealousy runs through all over his body. _"It's better to be like this..."_ he is hurt but still...

"Stupid girl" the fire caster said with a blank tone.

"I'm no stupid ugly pervert!"

"Whatever" the raven-haired boy put his manga comic book on his pocket then put his arms at the back of his head and walks away slowly.

"Natsu-" Ruka was unable to continue when Natsume said...

"Ruka..."

"Huh?"

"Stop that stupid girl from crying, her big mouth that produces loud noises is making my ears ache." then walked briskly.

"Natsume..." The animal-pheromone stared at his best friend's back until it faded away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The raven-haired boy was thinking deeply as he walked to the hallway. His fan girls chuckled as they saw the hot and cute guy passed among them. Natsume noticed the girls that interrupted his deep thoughts. He gave the fan girls his famous and scary death glare. The girls sweat dropped as they look away from the evil-death-glaring-cute-and-oh-so-hot guy.

The lad continued walking and death glaring at the fan girls then saw the freaky-genius inventor walking towards him.

When the two shares glances...

"Stupid" the fire-caster said with emotionless face.

"I know" the inventor Alice said with blank tone.

**Rainnie-chan:** the meaning of the confusing words is... "The **stupid** is crying..." and "yah, **I know**..." GENIUSES of NastsuTaru! C8

The two emotionless persons had passed each other.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yuu saw Hotaru walking through the hall way.

"Hotaru-chan!" Yuu ran towards Hotaru.

Hotaru just looked at the illusionist then proceed walking.

Yuu sweat dropped then followed Hotaru.

After for some minutes, Yuu is thinking where they are going when Hotaru said something.

"Where is that stupid idiot?" the emotionless girl said with emotionless face and emotionless tone. ALL EMOTIONLESS.

"You're looking for Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked gladly.

The raven-haired girl just stared at Yuu that scared the poor illusionist.

Yuu sweat dropped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I smell money" the emotionless inventor said and took her invention #187 from her pocket.

"**Invention #187 'the money-maker indicator'**  
the function is in its name stupid, so don't make me explain it to you or else..." took out her updated baka gun in her pocket.

Everybody sweat dropped then zip their mouths closed, literally.

"Good" keeps the updated baka gun in her pocket.

The invention #187 have a long antenna that moves around as it makes louder sounds when comes near to the so-called 'money-maker.' After some minutes, the antenna stopped in front of the two.(Yuu and Hotaru) They looked up then, they saw the animal-pheromone blushing so many shades of red while he was being hugged by Mikan.

"Mi-" Yuu was stopped by Hotaru when the blackmailer queen stared at Yuu with a look in her eyes saying don't-make-me-use-this look while she buried her hands in her pocket where her updated baka gun was placed.

Yuu sweat dropped and unable to continue what he is saying a while ago.

"I knew this could help" The blackmailer queen said as she took out a camera from her pocket and took pictures of Ruka blushing different shades of red. "This will make a thousand rabbits" her eyes featured rabbit sign, still taking pictures.

**Rainnie-chan:** oh! I forgot to tell you that her camera doesn't flash but still captures clear and bright pictures and it is Alice proof and anything proof! For short, **IT CAN'T BE DESTROYED BY ANYONE OR ANYTHING**! Well... that's Hotaru-chan!

"Oh Hotaru..." Yuu said worriedly then sweat dropping.

The raven-haired girl is still capturing pictures of the two when Ruka suddenly noticed a girl with a camera, TAKING PICTURES!

"Huh? Imai-san!!" Ruka said loudly then ran toward Hotaru. "Take that Camera back!"

"if I finish to develop the pictures in it, then this camera will be all yours" The blackmailer said with a blank tone and evil grin then ran around the hall way while being chased by Ruka emotionlessly.

"Hotaru?" Mikan said with teary eyes.

"What stupid? I'm busy running" The raven-haired said with a blank tone.

Then Ruka stopped chasing Hotaru forgetting the pictures was taken while he was blushing a while ago when he saw Mikan was really upset. It makes Hotaru to stop running too. The raven-haired girl walks toward Mikan.

"Stupid, you look 3 times uglier than before when you're crying." Then wiped the tears of her best friend. "Smile you idiot"

"Oh HOTARU!!" Mikan can't control her self from hugging her sweet friend.

Hotaru let Mikan hug her then hugged her best friend back.

Mikan shots her best friend her big and cute smile.

All the people in the hall way witnessed the very pleasant moment of the two best friends including Mr. Narumi who just passed by and noticed the two.

"That will do stupid." The raven-haired girl said. "You look cuter with a smile."

**-end of 1st chapter- **

**Rainnie-chan**: isn't the end of my 1st chapter in my 1st fic great!

**Mikan**: yes it really is! Thanks Rainnie-chan! _(smiles and hugs Rainnie-chan)_

**Rainnie-chan:** oh thank you Mikan and your welcome! _(hugs Mikan back)_

**Hotaru**: this story is lame, you make me stupid here

**Natsume**: stupid pathetic and idiot author

**Ruka**: well, I think this is great

**Hotaru**: _(shots Ruka her baka gun)_

**Fan girls**: how dare you Imai-san!

**Hotaru**: _(shots her baka gun to all the fan girls)_

**Rainnie-chan**: stop that! You're ruining my story! _(cries out loud)_

**Natsume**: shut up! _(lit a small flame beside Rainnie-chan's side)_

**Rainnie-chan**: wah!! FIRE!! FIRE!! _(runs in a small circle)_

**Hotaru**: _(throws a bucket of water that hit Rainnie-chan's head) _stupid author

**Mikan**: hey you two! Stop it!

**Natsume** and **Hotaru: **_(shots their death glare to Mikan)_

**Mikan: **_(sweat dropped)_

**Koko**: hope you all like this chapter!

**Mikan**: poor Rainnie-chan _(frowns)_

**Anna **and **Nonoko**: hope you Read and Review!!

**Everyone**: GOMEN NE if Rainnie-chan have so many bad grammars!!! kindly inform us for her mistakes. THANKS!

**Rainnie-chan**: _(still unconscious)_


	2. my heart bursting?

**Rainnie-chan:** this will be a short chapter… _(frowns)_

**Mikan:** what will be all about ?

**Rainnie-chan:** ahmm…of course all about you.

**Mikan:** really?

**Natsume:** stupid…

**Rainnie-chan:** enough talking!! More working

**Mikan:** yey!

**Hotaru:** shut up… _(shots updated baka gun to Mikan) _

**Rainnie-chan:** MIKAN!!!!! Why did you hit her

**Hotaru:** you're the one who type it idio

**Rainnie-chan:** oh yeah… _(stared at Mikan, sweat dropped) _

**Mikan: **Rainnie-chan!!!! _(chases Rainnie-chan) _

**Rainnie-chan: **_(gulped) _well… gotta run! **R**rrrr**E**eeeee**A**aaaaa**D**ddd **A**aaa**N**nnnn**D**ddd **R**rrr**E**eeeee**V**vvv**I**iiii**E**eeeeeeeee**W**wwwwwww!!! _(runs ahead of Mikan) _

**Yuu: **please… thanks!

**-start of 2nd chapter-  
**

**Chapter 2: **

_My heart bursting?!  
_

"Natsume boy…" a deep scary voice is searching for a boy who is hiding and running from him.

The raven-haired boy avoids to be seen by the dissolving Alice guy. The lad runs fast as he could. He keeps on hiding and running anywhere and everywhere while sweat dropping.

After hiding behind some of the bushes on the dark and scary surroundings of the Northern Forest, "damn that Persona…" the lad cursed the guy with a mask .

"Natsume" Persona popped from no where at the back of the lad.

"What do you want?!" he asked the masked-guy not turning around with a harsh tone but with a cold face .

"don't be so severe to me my boy" he said as he put his right hand above the lad's left shoulder that made the fire caster's sweat dropping more faster .

The raven-haired boy faced Persona with a furious look on his eyes. "What's the mission?" he asked with a blank and cold tone .

Persona smile, he touched a leaf then it dissolves for a second. "I thought you'd never ask." The guy whispered another deadly mission to Natsume .

They exit the Academy's premises and gone to the wilds to proceed to the so-called mission .

3 hours had passed and the lad is still working and using a lot of his Alice. The fire caster becomes weak in the middle of the mission. He fell to the ground .

Persona smiled devilishly as he saw Natsume fell on the ground. He approached the lad who is lying on the ground. Touched the hair of the lad and uttered these words. "You know what will happen if you come closer to the girl of yours. You're making her life go to darkness as what you are in now.

The raven-haired boy was shocked what the dissolving Alice guy has just said a while ago. "Mi…ka...n…" the fire caster fainted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

It was a sunny and peaceful morning in the school grounds of Alice Academy. A cute, handsome and oh-so-hot guy was still sleeping on his huge bed in his s huge special star room not noticing he'll be late for class .

The lad slowly opened his so cute eyes then saw a room, while gaining consciousness, suddenly, someone knocked on his door. "Natsume?" a familiar voice have passed through his ears .

"Open the door" he said as sat down on his huge bed while holding his slightly aching head .

"Natsume… we're going to be late" a blonde boy said with a calm voice while patting a cute little rabbit on his arms .

"Sit down… wait for me for 15 minutes." The lad said then he proceeds to his bathroom .

The animal pheromone boy sat down on the long black leather sofa beside the black huge bed .

Minutes have passed by and the fire caster was almost done preparing for school. The lad rapidly fell down to the grounds .

**Rainnie-chan:** his heart and head is aching!!! OMG!! MIKAN HELP!!!

"NATSUME!" the blonde boy acted quickly and helped his best friend. He lift Natsume up and lay him to the sofa. "Are you- ?"

"AH!" the raven-haired boy can't resist the pain from his chest and head. "Ruka! Go now!" he said as he is taking all the pains his chest is giving him .

"NO!"

"I said go!" the raven-haired boy forced himself to lit a small ball of fire beside Ruka to scare his best friend away but he failed because of the pains he is suffering at the moment. "AH! The raven haired-boy growled his pains .

Ruka is just too stubborn to follow Natsume's commands. He gets more worried every second his best friend is complaining because of pains. "Let's go to the hospital! "

"NO!" The lad is as stubborn as his best friend .

"Natsume! But if you don't, then you'll…" Ruka stopped what he is going to say then looked away from the raven-haired boy while bangs are covering his eyes .

"Die?" The lad added with a blank tone as he looks at the other side opposite from the animal pheromone's view .

"Yes! And what about Mikan?" Ruka was shocked from what he just said to his best friend .

"_Mikan? What am I saying to Natsume?"_

"Mikan eh?" Then the fire caster slowly fainted .

"Huh? NATSUME! "

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The brunette opened the door of her classroom. "Good Morning everyone!" The lass shot her big smile to each and every classmate of hers .

"Good Morning Mikan-chan!" Nonoko and Anna greeted back the lass .

"Good Morning Hotaru!" the lad hugged her best friend tight .

**BAKA**

One shot to Mikan that made the lass flew in the classroom and banged at the ceiling making it to crack .

"Mikan!" Yuu is really worried about Mikan. The brunette fell down the ground leaving an image of hers in the ceiling. "Are you ok?" Yuu helped Mikan, AGAIN! "yeah… I think… I didn't break any bone or something… yeah… I'm fine, thank for your concern!" Mikan gratefully thanked Yuu the smiled at her friend .

"Hotaru! Why?!" Mikan said as she faced her best friend who is munching some muffins .

"What?" the inventor said while munching a muffin .

"Why did you shot me with your baka gun?" Mikan said with teary eyes .

"Because you hug me…" the raven-haired girl said as she stuff one muffin into her mouth .

"But you let me hug you .

"Since when?" then stuffed two whole big muffins in her mouth .

"Since… uhmm... Last week… uh… last… Monday to be exact… I guess…" The lass squeeze her head of.

"I never said you can hug me everyday, just once stupid.

"But-"The lass was unable to continue what she would like to say when their mostly-absent adviser Mr. Narumi came .

"Class, take your seat now." Mr. Narumi commands his students with calm voice.

"Sir!" One of the students raised his hand. "Yes? "

"You're going to teach us?" The students were really puzzled .

"Mr. Narumi smiled "Of course my lad, of course not. I'm just here to announce that Mr. Hyuuga will be in the hospital with Mr. Nogi for a week or so, silly students." He smiled again then twirls around towards the exit door .

The substitute teacher turn the door knob really really careful with a scared look in is face and shivering body, then went inside. All he thinks is that the classroom will be in total chaos, but what he saw was so peaceful, like he was in dream land. But wait, this is class be right? So he was still scared .

_"Class B? am I dreaming? Mr. Narumi! Help me!_ "

"I-is th-this c-c-class B-B-B-B? the substitute teacher with a hair Alice questioned the students while sweat dropping and shivering .

"Yes this is…" One of the student answered .

"O-o-ok… s-self-st-study f-for N-NOW!!!" Then the teacher ran outside the room really fast shouting for help .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

The classroom is quiet after the scared teacher ran away. Having their own thoughts, at the side of Koko, he feels happy that he can read minds .

_"What happen to my Natsume-kun?"_ Permy said as she is worried sick .

_"My classmates are really quiet… how peaceful!"_ Yuu daydreaming .

_"Koko, don't you ever read my mind…"_ Hotaru death glared Koko then the poor lad sweat dropped .

_"Maybe I can make some potion to make a healing potion for Natsume and Ruka! But wait, what happen to them exactly?" _Nonoko is having a puzzled face .

_"yey! I can bake something good for the two!"_ Anna is happy and smiling .

_"I'm so sick in self-studying."_ A boy said to himself .

And other thoughts, but what Koko was most interested is what Mikan is thinking .

_"Natsume? In the hospital? But why- wait… why am I worried about him? Hey! I hate him! But why is my heart bursting?! Aahh!! _Mikan is really having a hard time because of her bursting heart .

Koko smiled then a loud **"WAH!!"** interrupted the silence of the whole class. Everybody looked at the source of the loud scream .

"What's the big deal?!" someone said with irritated face.

"I'm sorry!" the lass apologize then ran to exit the room .

_"being stupid again?"_ Hotaru said in her thoughts then stuff one muffin in her mouth .

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

Outside the room, Mikan bumped into someone then closed her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she yelled.

"skipping classes eh? Ms. Sakura." The lass were shocked from what the familiar voice had said. She looked up and saw "Sir Jinjin!" looking furious at her. Electricity is flowing through the stick of the teacher.

"I'm so-" The lass was unable to continue when Mr. Jinno interrupted.

"Go back to your classroom and detention after class Ms. SAKURA!" he yelled emphasizing the word Sakura.

**-end of 2nd chapter  
**

**Rainnie-chan:** whew! I thought this will never end.

**Mikan:** huh ?

**Rainnie-chan:** nothing ... _(sighed)_

**Natsume:** two stupid joined together ..

**Rainnie-chan** and **Mikan:** WHAT?! _(chases Natsume) _

**Yuu:** ehem! _(clear throat)_ Rainnie-chan would like to thank the following… _(open a scroll with a length of 1 km._

**Everyone:** _(shocked_ )

**Yuu:** _(sweat dropped) _here it goes THANK YOU:

**Arahi Sakura, ShadowYumii, xXMeruPuriXx, okaix **for the reviews,

**ShadowYumii, ICE CREAM ROXX, Dooti **for making this story one of your favorites,

**okaix** for making this story one of your stories alerts

Special thanks to:

**WizdomGoddess, 'orange-ideas' **and**shironeko-pyon**for being the inspiration of rainnie-chan

And to **xXMer****uPuriXx **who made the **LP ACADEMY** because Rainnie-chan has been inspired by this unique story. And that's all .

**EVERYONE:** THANKS! Please Read and Review!!

**Rainnie-chan:** _(sweats)_ finish already? _(breaths hard)_ GOMEN NE if i have so many bad grammars!!! kindly inform me for my mistakes. THANKS!


	3. Natsume

**Rainnie-chan:** 3rd chapter! Yey!

**Natsume:** whatever…

**Rainnie-chan:** you're so mean!

**Natsume:** stupid writer… get on with the story!

**Rainnie-chan:** NO!

**Everyone:**_(shocked)_

**Rainnie-chan:** JOKE! Just kidding…

**Mikan:** yey!

**Hotaru:** Read and Review… or else…

**Yuu:** No Hotaru-chan! Don't do it!

**Hotaru:** what? I'm just giving them death glare…

**Yuu:** oh… _(sweat drops)_

**Hotaru:** (shots baka gun to Yuu)

**Yuu:**_(flies up high)_ iiimmmm ssssooooorrrryyyyyy!!!!!! _(twinkles in the sky)_

**Rainnie-chan:** oh my….

**-start of 3rd chapter-**

**Chapter 3:**

_Stupid dream_

A sunny afternoon filled the school with a certain brunette Mikan cleaning the **WHOLE** ground of Alice Academy for the punishment Mr. Jinno had given her for cutting classes.

"I'm not cutting classes! That Jinjin…" Mikan murmured to herself as she sweeps the ground.

It's been three days since she was punished and since Natsume was in the hospital.

"_What does really happen to Natsume? It's been quite a while."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"whew! I'm so exhausted… I think I'm going to take a little…. Sleep…" Mikan fell asleep in her one star bed.

**-Mikan's POV-**

_I opened my eyes carefully._

_My eyes widened in shock when I saw a man standing still with a mask and scary eyes that made me shiver. _

_Suddenly, I saw an image of a boy. It was Natsume. I called his name but he doesn't look. I yelled as loud as I can that made my lungs like it will burst out but still, Natsume doesn't care to look._

"_What's the mission?" Natsume said with cold eyes._

_Persona just stared at him with an evil grin._

_I was scared that I wanted to cry when I saw that smirk of his._

_They shared glances._

_Persona put his hands above Natsume's head._

_A black aura filled Persona's hands and Natsume growled like hell. He was in pain!_

"_NATSUME! NATSUME!" I called his name again, but no one heard it. It was echoing in my mind._

_I can't stand it! Natsume is in front of me gasping in pain and I can't even help him!_

_I felt dizzy this time, and I fell down._

_My eyes were closing with a view of Natsume growling in pain._

"_Natsume…"_

**-end of Mikan's POV and end of 3****rd**** chapter-**

**Rainnie-chan:** this was short….

**Natsume:** what did you do in this chapter pathetic writer?!

**Rainnie-chan:** it's just Mikan's POV that shows her care for you!! What's the matter?

**Natsume:**_(blushes)_

**Rainnie-chan:** oohhh… _(evil grin)_

**Natsume:**_(burn Rainnie-chan alive)_ stupid...

**Mikan:** RAINNIE-CHAN!!!!! _(cries)_

**Everyone:** kindly read and review for the sake of Rainnie-chan's soul…_ (mourn) _thanks…


End file.
